This invention relates generally to means and methods for cutting stone and relates, more particularly, to such means and methods for cutting a stone sheet, such a granite or marble sheet.
The class of stone cutting systems with which this invention is to be compared includes those which are used to shape or cut a stone sheet. A stone sheet, comprised, for example, of granite, can be cut or formed with such a cutting system for use, for example, as a kitchen countertop. Since a kitchen countertop commonly requires that an opening be cut out of the countertop material for acceptance of a sink installed therein, these cutting systems should possess the capacity to cut or form a sink-accepting cutout in a stone sheet.
Stone-cutting systems of the prior art are commonly complicated in construction, expensive to purchase and are time-consuming to use. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved cutting system which is relatively inexpensive to construct and can be used to cut a sink-accepting opening in stone relatively quickly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stone cutting system and a method of use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is relatively inexpensive to construct and relatively easy to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which employs a cutting tool which is supported for movement across the surface of a stone sheet while the tool is maintained in cutting engagement with the stone sheet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system wherein the cutting tool of the system can be manually guided across the surface of the stone sheet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system wherein the cutting tool is movable into and out of the stone sheet to accommodate an adjustment in the depth of cut in the stone sheet.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is capable of forming a cutout in a stone sheet relatively quickly.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.